Hope for the Hopeless
by yearofthecure
Summary: Eli has no one, and is starting to do things that he can't even explain. Clare finds him in the middle of the night and wants to try helping him again, and they fall deeper in love in the process. Was it a mistake to get involved with each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

".. W-where am I?" Eli thought as he came to sudden realization that he was outside, in the pouring rain, with nothing but a knife. Looking around, lost, he glanced at the the weapon in his hand. For a moment he was frozen, he didn't know why he had it. He looked up, "..What the hell? Clare's house?.." He looked from Clare's house and back to the knife, and suddenly dropped it. In that instant, Clare came outside, wrapped up in a robe, holding an umbrella.

"Eli! What are you doing? It's 3am and it's storming!"

Eli did nothing but stare at her, seeming just as confused as she was.  
>She couldn't believe that he was in her front yard a week after getting his cast off. They haven't spoken to each other since the incident.<p>

"Eli, why are you here? You need to go ho-..." Her heart dropped the second she noticed the knife laying on the ground at Eli's feet. She started slowly walking backwards in terror. "I'm going to call the cops if you don't leave."  
>Eli slowly looked up at her, his hair hanging over his eyes and every part of him dripping wet from the rain.<p>

"Clare.. I don't know how I got here. I don't know why I'm here. I don't know why I would bring a knife. I don't remember anything..."  
>"Oh my god. You're crazy, Eli!" The instant the word 'crazy' left her mouth, Eli started to tear up. He was growing tired of people saying he was insane, crazy, etc... Especially the girl he was in love with and would do anything to get her back. "Seriously Clare," his voice got shakey, "I don't know what's going on! What's wrong with me?" She couldn't resist his sad face and watery eyes. She slowly walked up to him. The first thing she did was grab the knife and keep it to herself, just to be safe. She got close enough to Eli so the umbrella would cover him up. She put her hand on his arm, and at that instant he broke into sobs.<p>

"Clare.. I really am crazy.. this is why you broke up with me.. this is what killed Julia.. I caused everything.."

"Eli, don't. You can't blame yourself. Come on, let's go inside."

While walking inside, she put her arm around him and got close enough so the umbrella would also guard him from the rain, somehow thinking it would help his shaking, although she wasn't sure if he was shaking because of the cold or because he was such a wreck.

Eli seemed to be too shocked to do anything. Clare took him up to her room, to avoid waking up her mother, but he just stood there, staring.

She walked up to him, "You'd probably be a little warmer if you took off these soaked clothes, you can wear one of my big tshirts and a pair of my basketball shorts. I have some that would fit you." He didn't respond, he just continued to stare. Clare started taking his jacket off. He didn't respond, so she continued to unbutton his shirt and take it off.

"Hey! Eli, I would rather not take off your pants.." That got his attention.  
>"Oh, uhm, sorry.. I'm just, not all here right now." He took off his shoes and socks, then undid his belt and took off his pants. He was now in his boxers. It was hard for Clare not to stare at him. They may be broken up, but she's still crazy for him, and she had too big of a heart to leave him on her yard, during a storm, bawling his eyes out, with a knife.<p>

"Clare.. Claaaaare. Are you going to stare at me, or get me some clothes?"  
>"Huh? Oh! Sorry.. I'm just uh, tired.." She was embarrassed for getting caught looking at his body. Knowing he didn't mind it, she shrugged it off and got him a tshirt and some shorts.<p>

She sat down on the bed, and he sat down beside her.  
>"So, can we talk? It's kind of important.." Eli whispered to her, his eyes watering up again, still shaking.<p>

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clare suddenly became nervous. What could Eli have done this time, that he wants to talk about? "..Sure, go ahead." She mumbled, grabbing his hand.  
>He paused and just stared at her floor. He looked so pitiful, she felt awful for him. He just got his cast off about a week ago, and he's already showing up in her yard in the middle of the night. She was in love with him, madly. He may be crazy, but he could get professional help and she could be there for him. Then maybe it would work.<p>

Eli interrupted her thoughts. "I don't know why I showed up on your front yard tonight in the rain, but," He looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes, his shaking hands gripping her's tighter, "I'm glad I did, or this wouldn't have happened. I love you Clare. And I'm willing to get better, for you. So you'll be with me. Forever."  
>While Clare loved him back, she didn't like to talk about 'forever' with the condition they're in. She can't make that promise to him again..<br>"Eli.. I love you too, a lot. I never stopped. But you can't want to get better only for me. You need it for yourself too."  
>"But.. I love you, and like I've said before, you're the only thing that's ever made me feel like I could possibly get better."<br>He really did have no one else. Sure, there's Adam, and while he can be there for him, he's just a friend. Guy friends don't usually comfort each other like girl's can.  
>Clare moved in closer and Eli put his arm around her. "I'll help you, Eli. Every step of the way."<p>

He kissed her. That's what they've both been wanting for a month now. It wasn't like the kisses they used to share, this one was more forceful, and almost had as much spark as their first kiss. He slowly took her robe off. All she had on was a tshirt and underwear. She would have gotten more dressed, but she panicked when she saw someone creeping in her front yard, so she just threw on a robe. Clare wasn't sure this was supposed to be happening, but she went along with it anyways. He started pushing his weight towards her, until she was laying down and he was laying over him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms on the waistline of his shorts. His kiss slowly continued down to her neck. She couldn't help but smile, she liked the feeling and she was in love with this boy. In the process of kissing her neck, he slowly started lifting her shirt up. She let him take it off, and then she did the same with his. The kissing started again and he took his shorts off. The next thing she knew he was kissing around her bellybutton, starting to take her underwear off.  
>"Eli.. I don't think we should.."<br>"Why not?"  
>" Just, not tonight."<br>He sat up and looked blankly at her for half a second, then he smiled. He laid down and pulled Clare into his arms, cuddling her tightly.  
>"That's okay. Remember. It's whenever you're ready."<p>

"Clare! It's 9 in the morning, are you going to church?"  
>Clare and Eli jumped awake. Crap.. church! She forgot it was Sunday..<br>"No, mom. I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm just gonna take it easy today."  
>"Well, okay.. I'm sure Barbara or someone will be there to keep me company."<br>The front door slammed downstairs, meaning her mom had left. Clare rolled over to look at Eli.  
>He opened his eyes slowly. "Good morning beautiful." She blushed at the fact that he thinks she's beautiful right after waking up, with messy hair and no makeup. "i'll be right back." She said as she left the room to go brush her teeth.<br>When she came back in Eli was dressed in his damp clothes and sitting on the bed. 

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clare looked at him confused. "How'd you get dressed so fast?" She smirked.  
>"Clare.. I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I want time with you. Only you and me. Let's go somewhere. We can take my mom's car since Morty isn't fixed yet. Only for about a week. I have money. We missed our chance on Spring Break, so let's go now. What do you say?"<p>

Clare stared up at him, blankly. Would it even be safe to leave with him? This was something he had been wanting to do for a while now, though.. and what if it really helped him? What if time with the one person he counted on was good for him? It couldn't be that bad.  
>"But.. my parents.. they wouldn't let me leave with you like that.."<br>Eli chuckled for a moment and then got serious again.  
>"We're not going to tell our parents. Your mom isn't home right now. My parents don't even know I'm here. We'll just get our stuff and leave. It'll be nice Clare, I promise. Just you and me."<br>"Where would we even go?"  
>"We'll just wing it. I have plenty of money saved up. I was just saving up for the heck of it but this is the perfect occassion to use it. We'll find a nice hotel and everything."<br>"Well.. it's not something I would usually do.." She fiddled with her hands, deep in thought.  
>He could tell he was getting through to her. He liked that.<br>"Come on Clarebear," He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead. He rested his forehead on her's, so their eyes would be looking directly at each other. "I'll make this the best week of your life. I promise."  
>"... Okay," She smiled a big, genuine, happy smile. "Let's start packing!"<p>

They soon enough arrived at Eli's house. The plan was that he was going to run inside and get his clothes and necessities and money, then they would start driving until they found a nice looking town with a somewhat fancy hotel. Clare had to admit that she was excited, and she loved how Eli seemed like he was happy again. Eli shut the car door and broke through her thoughts.

"Are you ready, my lady?"  
>"Ready as I ever will be."<p>

The entire time that they were driving they just talked about random things and laughed a lot. Either they were holding hands, or Eli had his right hand on Clare's leg the entire way there. They were both happy, and taking off like this and stopping at any place they wanted was kind of needed. They stopped at a place called Cambridge Sweets Hotel, still in Toronto.

Once they reached their room and unlocked it with the card, Eli instantly dropped their bags and plopped on the bed. Clare looked around, and stood out on the balcony for a moment, then came in and laid down beside Eli. She cuddled into him, her head laying on his chest, and asked, "So Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy.. are you genuinly happy now?"  
>He chucked and started rubbing her arm. "Yes, Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy.. I'm always happy as long as I'm with you."<p>

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy? Wow, Clare didn't know what to think. She was quiet for a moment, then she looked back up at him. "Is that your way of telling me you want to marry me? That's why we left town isn't it? You wanted to elope!"  
>Eli laughed, "Not exactly what I had in mind, but yes, I would love to marry you someday."<br>Clare got butterflies in her stomach and laid her head back down on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

He was sweet. One of the sweetest people she knew. I mean, of course he had his crazy side, but look at him right now. Maybe he was possesive, but she could deal with that, as long as she got to be with the love of her life.  
>Clare leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She went to pull away but he gently grabbed her chin and pulled her back. For a moment he just held her there, an inch away from his face, but then he kissed her. A passionate kiss. Her body melted and she practically laid on top of him. He rubbed his hands down her back and gently squeezed her butt through her floral dress and panties. Her butt. He loved it, but he had only touched it one other time, and that was just him joking around. Up until now he always tried to keep Clare from feeling uncomfortable. But now she was almost just as willing to kiss, touch, and feel as he was.<p>

Clare's phone interrupted them with the ringtone.  
>"Ugh.. I bet that's my mom.. I haven't even thought up an excuse for where I am yet! What am I going to say?"<br>"Just say.. you're at Alli's for a couple days. Being in that house only reminded you of the divorce and you needed to get away from it for a little while."  
>Clare stared at him and raised her eyebrows. That sounded overly dramatic and unbelievable, but it would have to do. She went into the bathroom and shut the door to talk to her mom.<p>

Clare walked back out into the hotel room. "I'm not sure if she believed it. She seemed pretty mad, but I geuss she's just going to get over it."  
>"Does this not remind you of one of the first times we hung out, when we stayed out for hours and got piercings together, and you just ignored her calls?"<br>Clare laughed. She liked those memories. They had a lot of great memories, and they both wanted to make more. "You're mine Clare. Forever."  
>That word. 'Forever.' There it is again.<br>"Eli.. what if forever doesn't happen?"  
>Eli stared down at the floor for a moment, stiff. He looked up at her slowly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure it happens.. It's what I want more than anything, and I always get what I want."<br>Clare stared at him, wide eyed with terror. Always gets what he wants? What would he do if she tried to leave again? And now she's stuck with him, alone, for a week. Maybe this was a bad idea.  
>"So Clarebear.. Where do ya wanna eat? We can go anywhere you like!"<p>

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While they were eating, Clare couldn't get what he said off of her mind. 'I always get what I want.' He said.. Always. He'll do whatever it takes to get it. He showed up in her yard just last night with a knife.. And now he's taken her out of town, alone. Why hadn't she thought of all of this before they left? She didn't eat much that night, just the thought of him being that way he's being creeped her out and made her lose her appetite.

"Home sweet home." Eli said while smirking as they entered the hotel room. Clare walked by him and glanced at him over her shoulder, with a really straight look on her face.  
>"I'm gonna go take a shower.."<br>"Alright, babe.. Hey, can I hop in with you?" He chuckled afterwards. She walked into the bathroom clearly not amused. She slammed the door shut. "I was just kidding, Clare!" Eli yelled through the door.  
>When she came out of the bathroom he was laying on the bed watching TV.<br>"Are you gonna take a shower now? You know.. since you didn't take one last night.."  
>Eli stood up and started walking towards her. "Why, do I stink or something? Is that what you're trying to say?" He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll take a quick one!"<p>

When Eli came out of the bathroom, Clare was under the covers, watching TV. He slowly crawled in bed with her.  
>"I want to go to sleep now." "Uh, well.. okay. But it's only like, 9:30." "I'm just tired. Let's go to bed.." "Whatever you want, babe." He turned out the lights and turned off the TV.<br>Clare was nervous to even sleep in the same bed with him. Why couldn't they have gotten a hotel room with two seperate beds? Although, then she'd have to come up with an excuse to sleep in a different bed..  
>Clare was laying on her side, facing away from Eli. After about three minutes of laying there in the dark, silent room, Eli turned over and spooned with her.<br>Clare rolled her eyes. Eli rested one hand on her thigh, that eventually was rubbing her legs, and within a few minutes was trying to go in between her legs.  
>Clare tried to ignore it, hoping if she didn't respond he would get the hint and quit, but he continued, and eventually started to go under the underwear.<br>She couldn't take it anymore. "Eli!" He jumped at her sudden yell that broke the silence, and jerked his hand back. "What? What did I do?" "Just, quit! I just want to sleep, okay?"  
>"Well.. alright. I'm sorry." He cuddled back up to her and kissed her on the back of the head, then said, "Goodnight Clare.. I love you, a lot."<p>

The next morning Clare woke up before Eli. Luckily he was sprawled out on her back, not cuddled up to her, so she could safely crawl out of bed without waking him. The first thing she did was go brush her teeth. By the time Eli had woken up, she was already pampered and dressed, eating breakfast that she'd gotten from room service.  
>"Good morning, beauty." He said, rubbing his tired eyes.<br>"Morning. Think you slept long enough?" She said harshly, then turned her attention back to eating and watching TV. Eli gave her a weird look, then climbed out of bed to brush his teeth.  
>When he came back out he was still in black pajama bottems with no shirt. He gently sat down beside Clare on the bed.<br>"Watcha eatin'?" He asked, joyfully. "Well, biscuit and gravy, eggs, and bacon. As you can see from looking at my plate." Eli rasied an eyebrow. "Clare.. is something wrong? You all of a sudden started acting weird before we left for dinner last night."  
>Clare slowly chewed her food an swallowed. She stared at the TV, debating on whether she should tell him or not. "I'm.. I'm just nervous." "Nervous? About what, baby?"<br>Not only was she nervous to be around him, but she was nervous to tell him _why_ she was nervous. She couldn't imagine him taking it too well..

**To be continued...**


End file.
